Vijay Khan
'Vijay Khan '''is a recurring antagonist in the ''Johan Falk series, serving as the main antagonist of the episode Rules of the Game ''("Spelets regler") and the main antagonist of Seth Rydell's story in the third season. He is the leader of his drug business and is Seth Rydell's archenemy. He was portrayed by Alexander Lang. History Vijay was a Pakistani drug lord who cooperated with the criminal and police infiltrator Frank Wagner during the second season, where he was doing a complicated drug dealing with multiple people, including the members of his clan Avram and Pramit Khan. While Avram is calmer and more sophisticated, Pramit is more impulsive. During the dealing, Vijay starts suspecting that Frank is an informant to the police, and kills Pramit who he has known for the majority of his life who turned out to be an informant, just to prove that he'll kill anyone who betrays him. Vijay is arrested by the police in the end, and at first, it seems like Frank was the one who got him caught, but it turns out Vijay's own wife was an informant to the police all along which got him caught. Despite killing all who betray him, Vijay actually doesn't do anything and is confident he can talk his way out of the trial, but he still has no idea how he was arrested and who was the leak. The trial doesn't go exactly as planned, and instead, Vijay is convicted and sentenced to prison. In the 3rd season, Vijay met Seth's former partner Jack in prison. Since Jack was very upset with Seth's decisions, he decided to cooperate with Vijay's league in order to rob a bunch of diamonds and then kill Seth. However, in ''Blood Diamonds, when Jack along with Vijay's league steal the diamonds, a shootout occurs between Seth and Jack's gang, leading to Jack's eventual death when Seth manages to stab him. Despite dying at Seth's hand, Jack remained a steadfast friend of Seth and gives him the diamonds, and wishes him luck before dying. Now that Seth has Vijay's diamonds, Vijay and Seth try making a deal but their conflicting views of the price of the diamonds leads to the deal never happening. During their discussion, Vijay says that he'll kill Seth even if he makes the deal or not, and it's his choice whether or not he wants to make the deal before his death. Therefore, Seth decides to pay an inmate in the prison Vijay is in to kill Vijay, which he succeeds in. By the end of the series, every major member of Vijay's league is murdered, so it's unknown what happened after that as Vijay was among the more powerful crime lords in India. Personality Vijay's personality throughout the series is presented as that of a cold and calculating businessman, which fits well as Seth becomes more emotional as the series goes by and while he does aim at earning money he has some moral values in who he cooperates with. Vijay takes his deals very seriously, and if his business partner doesn't, he'll be very disappointed, which can lead to murder. He's also intolerant against betrayal, as shown when he cold-bloodedly murders Pramit Khan by pouring asphalt at him. He also has a tendency to have very sudden mood swings, as seen when he deals with Seth Rydell for the diamonds in season 3 and when Seth mildly annoys him, Vijay outright tells Seth that he'll murder him once he's out, whether he likes it or not. However, surprisingly, Vijay does have a soft side; his family. He's shown to be loving to his wife and kids and wants to give them as much a normal life as possible. This leads to Vijay's downfall as Vijay trusts his family so he doesn't bother checking if any of them are informants to the police or not, and considering his wife is an informant she gets him arrested and later sentenced. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Assassins Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings